<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ошибка капитана by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198449">Ошибка капитана</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В отражении звезд [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сейчас главное не сдохнуть, не дойдя до безопасного места.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В отражении звезд [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ошибка капитана</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>События в тексте происходят после событий текста Chedi «Дисциплинарное наказание»<br/>читать текст здесь:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102033</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бесполезный кусок железного хлама. Чертова кукла. Лор еще поплатится за свои выкрутасы. Тело Уильяма Райкера, первого помощника капитана Пикарда, горело так, будто во внутренности воткнули расплавленный прут и медленно, но верно, поворачивали его в разные стороны, продираясь в самую глубину. Ответит за все! Но не сейчас. На данный момент существовали другие проблемы и их то и надо было решить в первую очередь. И как бы тому же Лору не хотелось считать, что боль, ломающая тело коммандера, лишь последствия наказания капитана и действий андроида, это точно было не так. Этот факт не подлежал сомнению. А ручной пес капитана еще свое получит. Если сумеет заслужить внимание Райкера настолько, что вообще захочется марать об него руки. Но все это потом. Сейчас главное не сдохнуть, не дойдя до безопасного места. Если такое, разумеется, существует на этом чертовом корабле. И разобраться, что происходит.</p><p>Уильям Райкер, тяжело дыша, натянул на себя форменный свитер и застегнул брюки дрожащими руками. Потом набрал в легкие воздуха и тут же выдохнул, каким-то запредельным усилием воли заставив себя придать своему лицу обычное нагло-насмешливое выражение. Потом вышел привычным обманчиво-легким шагом из отсека, не обращая внимание на испуганного донельзя офицера охраны, который стоял у дверей, страшась даже заглянуть в карцер, из которого несколько минут назад столь же неторопливо вышли капитан и андроид. Что происходило в отсеке офицер безопасности не хотел бы узнать никогда в жизни. А то малое, что успел ухватить взглядом, забыл тут же, настолько велико было желание выжить.</p><p>Глаза Райкера блестели, и все попадающиеся ему на пути офицеры, вне зависимости от принадлежности к службам корабля и своего статуса вот только дыхание не задерживали, мечтая вбиться в стенку, только бы не ощущать на себе этот странный ненавидяще-невидящий взгляд.</p><p>Взгляд действительно был странным, будто потусторонним: и так светлые глаза коммандера сейчас казались почти прозрачными, словно из ярко-голубой радужки шприцом вытянули всю краску, оставив только какое-то тусклое и бесцветное подобие привычного оттенка. Губы были сжаты настолько сильно, что казались почти белыми. На щеках между тем горели яркие пятна румянца, придавая лицу первого офицера вид какой-то страшной маски, разрисованной безумцем.</p><p>Райкер зашел в турболифт. Как только двери за ним закрылись, офицер прижал руку к губам. Ладонь тут же окрасилась кровью, тягучей и почти черной. Палачи Ангела Один хорошо знали свое дело. А вот капитан и не подумал даже, увлекшись внешней, красивой и необычной картинкой, яркой оболочкой, насколько трудно было и таким сильным женщинам, что уже были наверняка уничтожены, заставить подчиниться своей воле терранца, чья гордость и спесь намного превосходили все, что мистрис Беата могла предположить в мужчине.<br/>Наказание, последовавшее после возвращения на корабль, вполне заслуженно. Ведь он ошибся. И знал сам, что совершает ошибку, высаживаясь на планете. Что он хотел доказать, ему думать сейчас было не нужно. Но то, что случилось на Энтерпрайзе после, показывало, что расчеты все же были верны.</p><p>Двери турболифта раскрылись, выпуская коммандера. Райкер прижал сжатую в кулак руку почти к груди — на черном свитере тягучая жидкость была незаметна. Сам первый помощник сомкнул губы и сжал сильнее зубы, чувствуя как кровь течет ему прямо в горло. Глотать ее было больно, но в противном случае можно было просто захлебнуться. </p><p>Дойдя до дверей одной из кают, Райкер с трудом поднял руку и набрал код, известный ему одному. Переступив через порог, он буквально сполз по стене, размазывая по лицу кровь, которой было уже слишком много, чтобы коммандер смог ее проглотить и она почти свободно потекла из рта, капая на безупречно белый ковер, покрывающий пол каюты, убранной с величайшей тщательностью и прекрасным вкусом. На лице коммандера появилось слабое подобие улыбки, когда он провел по ковру рукой. И в то же мгновение его согнуло пополам и вывернуло кровью наизнанку. А раскаленные пруты, казалось, воткнулись сразу во все клетки тела и рвали кожу и внутренности, проникая все глубже и глубже. И боль от наказания, саднящая, но какая-то привычная, уже не чувствовалась совсем, запертая где-то на отголоске сознания.</p><p>— Что с тобой делали? — холодный голос Армэля слышался откуда-то издалека. — Ты должен мне сказать.</p><p>— Не помню, — вместе со словами кровь тоже вырвалась на волю, и коммандер снова согнулся, тяжело хватая ртом воздух. </p><p>— Ты должен вспомнить: блеск металла или запах дерева? — Райкер только почувствовал, как сильные руки Советника встряхнули его, пытаясь вернуть хотя бы подобие осмысленности в его голову. А через пару секунд коммандер уже лежал в луже собственной крови на испорченном ковре, который отчего-то продолжал быть невероятно мягким. — Блеск металла или запах дерева? — спокойный голос Советника повторял и повторял эти несколько слов, заставляя вспоминать все, что память уже отбросила в сторону: холод, мрак, неожиданная боль, с которой сражался до последнего. Удивленный и наверно пораженный голос Беаты, велевшей продолжать, несмотря на все предупреждения главной из палачей Ангела. А потом все исчезло и только резь от стягивающих тело пут. И запах дерева. Свежеспиленного дерева. Совсем такой же запах, какой вдыхал в далеком детстве. Но почему? Разве может тот запах причинить такую боль?</p><p>— Дерево! — кровь фонтаном вырвалась изо рта, запачкав и Армэля, что кивнул при этих словах с довольной улыбкой.</p><p>— Молодец. Значит деревянные пыточные орудия. Это довольно забавное зрелище. Для тела, конечно, не столь забавно, как для наблюдателя. Теперь осталось немного потерпеть. Но будет еще больнее. Ты должен приготовиться. И я не думаю, что на этой планете изобрели что-то из разряда вон выходящее. Наверняка что-то примитивное. Учитывая, что хотели, чтобы ты банально истек кровью, выплевывая ее с каждым вздохом, мне понадобится совсем немного времени. Умереть ты не успеешь. Обещаю. </p><p>На некоторое время в каюте словно воцарилась тишина, но уже через пару секунд Райкер услышал треск ткани, почувствовал, как по коже скользнуло прохладой, а в рот влили несколько капель какой-то жидкости с малиновым вкусом. Коммандер открыл глаза.</p><p>— Сейчас тебе не больно, но это только на минуту. Мне нужно, чтобы ты соображал, а я видел, как реагирует твое тело. Только так я окончательно разберусь, что мне предпринять. </p><p>— Хорошо, — кровь продолжала течь, но не настолько сильно, как еще секундой назад.</p><p>Пальцы Армэля пробежались по груди, останавливаясь на некоторых участках, мягко поглаживая по кровоподтекам на коже. Потом он приспустил форменные брюки и провел рукой до паха, усмехнувшись, увидев и здесь свежие следы на коже. И тут же нажал на две точки совсем рядом с животом. В ответ кровь пошла еще сильнее, а Райкер почти заскулил, хотя и не мог понять почему, ведь больно не было. Тоже самое произошло, когда Советник надавил на ребра и шею.</p><p>— Как я и думал: примитивная техника, — голос Леруа стал скучающим, — пусть действенная, но примитивная. А после определенных забав жертва умирает от боли, когда ее рвет кровью и остатками внутренностей. Как я понимаю, забавы были. Теперь очередь для последней.</p><p>— Армэль!</p><p>— Прости, я просто рассуждал. Тебе осталось несколько минут. Я знаю, ты мне доверяешь настолько, насколько можно. Я должен знать одно: действительно ли ты хочешь жить.</p><p>— Хочу! — голос Райкера был еле слышен.</p><p>— Тогда терпи, — коммандер только успел заметить, как что-то блеснуло в руке у Советника, а через мгновение почуствовал, как тонкое, изогнутое странным образом, лезвие уже вычерчивало по коже какой-то узор. А потом вонзилось ему в шею, и свободная рука Леруа легла ему на рот, мешая кричать. Рука Армэля поднималась и падала, вонзаясь в тело то глубже, то только царапая кожу. Иногда Райкер чувствовал, как давит ладонь Армэля на самые болезненные места. Коммандер выгибался от нестерпимой боли, что затапливала все тело, мозг отключался, перед глазами, которые, казалось вылезали из орбит, была сплошная серая пелена. Пальцы Советника все сильнее впивались в кожу лица, стараясь сдерживать даже стоны Райкера. Кровь рисовала на руке Армэля странные узоры. От очередного удара Райкера выгнуло так, что он чуть не сбросил с себя Советника, что уже почти сидел на нем. Потом почувствовал, как пальцы Леруа проникли в один из разрезов, прямо под кожу, нанося странный ледяной раствор мази. А потом накрыло темнотой.</p><p>Коммандер пришел в себя от резкого запаха какой-то дряни. Райкера стошнило прямо на пол, но уже не кровью, а какой-то странной синей слизью, от вида которой снова начало мутить. Тело болело, но только той саднящей, но уже не настолько сильной, болью, что появилась уже на корабле, когда в тело коммандера вламывался Лор по приказу капитана. Но та, другая боль, что выхаркивалась каждый раз, когда сердце делало очередной удар, проталкивая кровь, исчезла.</p><p>— Армэль? — говорить Райкер мог только шепотом, но его услышали. По лицу провела рука, отбрасывая с глаз волосы.</p><p>— На этой планетке соединили изящество и примитивность. Связав определенным образом твое тело, были перекрыты точки, над которыми поработали палачи. Когда с тебя сняли путы, начался обратный отсчет. </p><p>— Ты удивлен, что я выжил? — хриплый голос был еле слышен.</p><p>— Ты бы умер через полчаса после того, как был развязан последний узел. Никто на этом корабле не смог бы тебе помочь. У тебя сильное тело, но ты не бессмертен. Надеюсь, твои мучения принесли хоть какую-то пользу. — Армэль помог Райкеру подняться. Ноги коммандера держали тело еще не слишком хорошо. — Так да или нет?</p><p>— Да! </p><p>— Что ж, все сложилось так, как надо. А сейчас тебе следует привести себя в порядок. Если не хочешь, чтобы капитан увидел тебя завтра в столь непотребном виде. И советую тебе не есть, по крайней мере, сутки. Иначе не сможешь выполнять свои обязанности из-за боли не только от сегодняшних забав.</p><p>— Я останусь у тебя.</p><p>— Я не против. Заодно проверю, все ли я правильно сделал. Все же на тебе я испробовал новый способ избавления от последствий примитивных орудий пыток. До тебя ни на одном человеке я не практиковался, имея целью спасти, а не добить окончательно, выясняя нужную информацию. К тому же утром нужно будет обработать раны, что я тебе нанес, более привычными и банальными средствами медицины, чтобы не вызывать лишних домыслов.</p><p>— В следующий раз, если тебе понадобится подопытный кролик, только скажи мне. Я тебе достану даже вымерший вид, — хрипло рассмеялся помощник капитана «Энтерпрайза». — А пока я буду гордиться тем, что я и здесь первый. Ведь я собираюсь быть первым всегда и везде. И никто меня не сможет остановить. Никто и никогда.</p><p>— Что ж, коммандер, — Советник улыбнулся привычной всем холодной улыбкой, — теперь я уверен, что не зря потратил столько времени на разрешение твоих проблем. С тобой явно все в порядке. И признаю, пожалуй, еще раз, что не появись на этом корабле ты, я был бы обречен на скуку. А рядом с тобой я научился веселиться. И это мне, определенно, по душе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>